happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mumble's Birthday Bash/Epilogue
This article is about the third and last chapter of the seventeen episode of Happy Peep, "Mumble's Birthday Bash". Plot (Back in Adelie-Land) *Lovelace: So Mumble, your birthday is tomorrow, what do you want for your gift? *Mumble: Wait! My birthday is today! It revealed that my birthday is today! *Roy the Elder: IT'S TRUE! *Xever the Elder: Impossible! *Kathleen: Happy Birthday Mumble. *Gloria: Oh my boy, you didn't tell me that. *Memphis: Believe in me son, you did everything good when the world needed you. *Mumble: Yeah, the Dark 'Guin is gone and Antarctica is safe forever. *Arbert: So, the party is fun for everyone. *Montay: What you wished for? *Will: Your not getting a gift? *Mumble: Ummm........The Great 'Guin will be coming here and the bad one which is the dark is gone who gives us bad hope. *Raul: You know that. *Mrs. Astrakhan: You are feeling good. *Gloria: So, any plans? *Sven: Ladies and Gentleman, we made a delicious huge cake that everyone want to get. *Esequiel: It's so big and HUGE! *Josesito: You're gonna like it. *Lovelace: Here it goes. (The ice lake was melting and making the huge box come out when the penguins are moving a bit. It open to be a huge cake with 3-layers with yellow, red and green icing in it) *Mumble: Woah! *Montay: How are we gonna fit there? *Principal Indigo: It's not a place, it's food. *Montay: Oh. *Lovelace: THE BIGGEST CAKE IS YOURS FOR SHARING, ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR! (Kathleen sings "Birthday" by Katy Perry) "I heard you're feeling nothing's going right Why don't you let me stop by? The ice is breaking, making water fall So we should party all day" (Gloria, Mary, Dorcena and Kathleen come out by giving stuff to Mumble as Gloria sing to him) "So cover your eyes, I have a surprise I hope you got a healthy appetite If you wanna dance, If you want it all You know that I'm the girl that you should have" (The chours join in by singing) "And when you are with me I'll give you a fish Make it like your birthday everyday I know you like it sweet So you can have your cake Give you something good to celebrate" *Gloria: *singing* "So make a wish I'll make it like your birthday everyday I'll be your gift Give you something good to celebrate" (Bryan, Shane and Darren underwater looked at the party from here) *Kathleen: *singing* "Pop your happy feet Pop your ice cube snacks So fluff and softy Til dawn'' I got you spinning Like a disco ball All night they're playing Your song" (Baby penguins are also dancing to this) "We're living the life We're doing it right You're never gonna be unsatisfied If you wanna dance If you want it all You know that I'm the girl that you should call" (The chours join in again by singing) "And when you are with me I'll give you a fish Make it like your birthday everyday I know you like it sweet So you can have your cake Give you something good to celebrate" (The Great 'Guin appears by looking in at the party) *Gloria: *singing* "So make a wish I'll make it like your birthday everyday I'll be your gift Give you something good to celebrate" *Lovelace: Happy Birthday Mumble! *Mumble: Thanks Lovelace. You are my hero. *Phoenix: Happy Birthday to you big brother. *Ramón: Tomorrow, it will be a new day. *Carmen: *singing* "So let me get you in your birthday suit It's time to bring out the big balloons So let me get you in your birthday suit It's time to bring out the big, big, big, big, big, big balloons" (The chours sing one more time) And when you are with me I'll give you a fish Make it like your birthday everyday I know you like it sweet So you can have your cake Give you something good to celebrate" (Bryan, Shane, Darren, Arbert, Bill and Will are floating and splashing in the water as the chours continue singing) And when you are with me I'll give you a fish Make it like your birthday everyday I know you like it sweet So you can have your cake Give you something good to celebrate" "So make a wish I'll make it like your birthday everyday I'll be your gift Give you something good to celebrate" (Montay poped out of the screen to you) *Montay: Happy Birthday Happy Feet! '''THE END HAPPY 8TH ANNIVERSARY OF THE FIRST HAPPY FEET MOVIE RELEASED IN 2006! Previous: Mumble's Birthday Bash/Chapter 2 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep